Piece of my Heart
by Violet Cheshire
Summary: "Uchiha Sasuke.Duas palavras, que fazem o meu coração palpitar alto, a minha respiração ficar pesada, as minhas bochechas corarem e faltar-me o chão dos pés." Vencedora do desafio do mês de Março, do forum SasuHina lançado pela Misha Yanata! Fluffy*


**Piece of my Heart**

_E lá estava eu outra vez…_

_No mesmo sítio, onde faz hoje um ano, tudo começou._

_Na minha longa vida, de 17 anos que é um marco de clara experiência, nunca pensei que isto fosse acontecer justamente comigo e em especial com __**ele**__._

_Isto porque eu nunca fui uma rapariga normal._

_Odeio cor-de-rosa, prefiro o preto, não gosto de criticar os outros, não suporto música Pop ou Electrónica, ouço Rock antigo e Metal, não sou fútil, não sou loira, nem alta, nem esbelta e também não faço por sê-lo, não me importa o que os outros digam ou pensam._

_Eu sou só eu, sem adornos de personalidade, e quem gosta, gosta, quem não gosta que olhe para o lado. Aprendi isto com a vida, porque a minha não foi fácil, nunca foi._

_Mas existem sempre excepções há regra… _

_**Uchiha Sasuke. **_

_Duas palavras, que fazem o meu coração palpitar alto, a minha respiração ficar pesada, as minhas bochechas corarem e faltar-me o chão dos pés._

_É, todos os sintomas de quem está tonta e apaixonada._

_Mas há um ano atrás nada disto acontecia, apenas indiferença, porque ele para mim combinava bem com a loira, alta e esbelta e não com morena, metaleira e desajusta. _

* * *

><p>Provavelmente Hinata já tinha suspirado pela quinquagésima vez, só naquela tarde, enquanto era arrastada pelo seu primo Neji até à Feira Popular, que acontecia em Konoha todos os anos.<p>

Quando era pequena adorava a Feira, é normal todas as crianças gostam de tanta luz, cor e divertimentos, mas agora com 16 anos, a história era outra.

Já Neji afirmava, que ao tira-la das profundezas do seu quarto, ele estava a fazer um bem pela saúde mental de Hinata.

Então depois de uma viagem de cerca de 20 minutos de autocarro, e mais uns 10 minutos a pé lá chegaram à infernal Feira.

-Urgh – grunhiu Hinata ao reparar que os amigos do primo acenavam freneticamente para eles, ou quer dizer, para Neji, já que para ela com certeza não era.

Observou quando Sakura deu um murro no Naruto, porque este gritava e abanava os braços da forma mais escandalosa possível chamando atenção, não só de eles como da Feira inteira, e olhem que ela ainda é grande.

Aqueles eram os amigos do seu primo, este pertencia ao grupo dos populares, e não era para menos, Neji era um rapaz bonito, inteligente e jogava na equipa de Basquete da escola, e apesar de não ser rico como maioria, isso não parecia ter importância alguma.

-Bem eu vou dar uma volta por aí. – Disse Hinata, e começou a andar, mas parou ao ouvir o primo.

-Podes vir comigo, tenho a certeza que eles não se importam. – A Hyuuga olhou para os amigos do primo, por cima do ombro deste, conviver com Yamanaka Ino, Haruna Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke, não eram de todo o meu plano para hoje.

-Hmm…fica para uma próxima. – Desculpou-se a jovem, e foi com satisfação que viu o primo dirigir-se aos amigos, Hinata aproveitou este momento para cavar dali para fora também, não fosse Neji mudar de ideias, e toda a gente sabe como são a ideias do Neji, afinal ela estava ali a desperdiçar, sozinha, o seu Sábado à tarde.

Mas com isto não reparou que um par de olhos ónix a observavam.

Hinata começou então a vaguear por ali, observando as barraquinhas de jogos, até que uma lhe chamou a atenção, era de tiro ao alvo e quem acertasse ganhava um peluche.

Não que ele gostasse especialmente de peluches e quem olhasse para ela diria o mesmo, o cabelo negro azulado longo que ela usava num penteado despenteado, a franja farta que caia para cima dos olhos claríssimos e cor lavanda carregado por um lápis preto, o estilo alternativo, porque Hinata tinha a orelha direita com alguns piercings, o pulso tatuado com uma flor de lotos, as leggins de cabedal pretas, a t-shirt de alças preta, o pescoço e os dedos cheios de fios e anéis e por fim as all star velhas.

Mas é que aquele peluche não era um qualquer, era um **Peluche do Sonic **,e Hyuuga Hinata, era uma fã assumida, da saga Sonic, e por isso ela ia ter aquele peluche.

Mas os seus profundos pensamentos foram quebrados, quando Hinata sente algo visco, quente e húmido lamber a sua bochecha.

Qualquer pessoa saltaria de susto, umas gritariam algo do género: "Mas tu estás louco?" ou "Chega para lá coisa", mas a morena limitou-se a cerrar os olhos e a limpar a baba que tinha na cara para proceder a dizer, de forma ameaçadora:

-Deidara, tens que parar de lamber as pessoas! – E olhou para o loiro de longos e sedosos cabelos loiros, mais sedosos do que os de muitas tipas que ela conhecia – qualquer dia ainda lambes aquilo que não deves…

-Tipo o quê, un? – Perguntou a Hinata sorrindo largamente.

-Uma pila! – Uma voz neutra exclamou alto o suficiente para que algumas pessoas parassem para olhar para eles, algo escandalizadas.

Hinata revirou os olhos, a expressão antes alegre de Deidara tinha sido substituída por uma de nojo, enquanto este observava Sai que lhes sorria com aquele sorrisinho cínico dele.

-É por momentos como estes que eu vos adoro – comentou sarcasticamente a jovem.

Estes dois espécimes masculinos, são aqueles aos quais que Hinata pode chamar verdadeiramente de amigos, eram portanto um louco e um degenerado sexual.

Já que Deidara era um tipo excêntrico que vivia entre o mundo real e o seu mundo interior, não se importando em nada com aquilo que as pessoas pensam dos seus comportamentos ditos 'estranhos', por outro lado Sai gostava de falar abertamente de sexo e da sua homossexualidade, as vezes parece um poço sem emoções e a única expressão facial conhecida, é o seu sorriso cínico.

-Nós sabemos, un! – Disse Deidara, abraçando a amiga, e começaram a andar pela Feira fora, e Hinata reparou que a escola estava lá em peso.

De repente Deidara parou, e pontou para enorme e colossal Montanha Russa, Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior, ela pura e simplesmente odeia este tipo de coisas, para não falar que Hyuuga tem vertigens horríveis.

-Nem penses que eu vou subir naquilo! – Exclamou categoricamente a morena.

-Porquê? – Perguntou Sai calmamente.

-Vocês já se esqueceram do que se passou dá ultima vez que nos lembramos de andar na Montanha Russa? – A expressão do loiro e da morena foi de completo nojo, a final Hinata tinha vomitado em cima de uma velhinha, muito enérgica por sinal, que acabou por os perseguir por boa parte daquela tarde de Verão, sim este era o tipo de coisas que acontecia frequentemente com a morena.

-Óh mas eu quero ir, porfa, porfa Hina… - pedinchou Deidara com cara de gatinho do Shrek.

-Também vão vocês que eu tenho mais que fazer! – Embora Deidara tenha feito uma careta chateada foi empurrado por Sai para a malfada Montanha Russa.

Hinata voltou para a barraquinha de tiro ao alvo pronta para ganhar o **Sonic.**

-Ojisan é uma ronda de três tiros! – Pediu a morena tirando alguns ienes do bolso e pagando.

O velho olhou de modo estranho para ela mas entregou-lhe a pressão de ar. Aquilo era pesado.

-Tenha cuidado menina. – Disse o senhor mas a jovem Hyuuga não ligou.

Hinata mirou o alvo, e colocou a mão no gatilho da arma, o que ela não estava à espera era que ao disparar a arma desse um solavanco tão grande e que a fizesse cair de rabo no chão.

Era impressão dela ou tinha acetado em cheio num saquinho que tinha um peixe lá dentro?

"O meu karma pura e simplesmente odeia-me." lamentou-se em pensamento.

Uma gargalha baixa despertou a Hyuuga dos seus lamentos. Olhando para cima Hinata vê Uchiha Sasuke a rir-se de si.

-Qual é o problema Uchiha? – Questionou a morena. Mas ele não lhe respondeu apenas lhe esticou a mão para a ajudar a levantar.

Hinata aceitou, com a ajuda do moreno levantou-se e sacudiu a poeira das leggins.

-Tenho que admitir que teve piada, Hyuuga! – disse o Uchiha enquanto apontava para o peixe morto no chão .

-A tua mãe é que tem piada – comentou Hinata para si própria enquanto pegava outra vez na pressão de ar, o sorriso de canto dele alargou-se mais um pouco, ou seja ele tinha ouvido – o que andas aqui a fazer sem o resto dos teus amigos?

-Não é da tua conta – Hinata simplesmente rolou os olhos e voltou a fazer pontaria. Mordeu o lábio. Ela tinha que fazer mais força ou ia cair de rabo no chão a frente do Uchiha, outra vez. Além disso ela ainda acertava em alguém.

Mas antes que pudesse fixar com mais força os pés no chão, sentiu um braço rodear a sua cintura com força, puxando-a até bater no seu peito.

-Deixa-me dar-te uma ajuda – disse Sasuke numa voz baixa e rouca, o ar quente bateu na orelha e pescoço da morena, fazendo-a arrepiar-se e corar levemente com a proximidade.

Sasuke exerceu pressão sobre a mão dela e apertaram o gatilho acertando em cheio no centro do alvo.

Sasuke largou a Hyuuga enquanto esta recebia o seu prémio, um peluche enorme do ouriço azul. Esta pegou o **Sonic** pela mão e olhou para Sasuke.

-Hmm…ahhh…obrigado? – Disse Hinata, ela não sabia bem se devia agradecer ou não.

-Não me agradeças apernas caminha comigo, pode ser? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando para ela nos olhos, Hinata jurava que havia um brilho expectante no mar negro.

-Claro, mas fora da feira, este sítio está cheio de gente! – Exclamou Hinata e o Uchiha acenou-lhe com a cabeça sorrindo.

Passaram a tarde toda a vaguear por Konoha sem rumo certo.

Hinata ficou ultrajada quando Sasuke afirmou que os Ramones eram melhores que os Doors, para ela James Morrison era um Deus.

Mas ambos concordaram que Janis Joplin era a melhor voz feminina de sempre, e chegaram a arriscar os dois, cantar a música "Pice of my Heart" desafinado por completo mas rindo-se imenso. Era estranho ouvir Uchiha Sasuke a gargalhar mas era igualmente agradável.

A conversa flui naturalmente, falaram dos mais diversos assuntos e apesar de quase nunca se terem falado em toda a sua vida, naquela tarde parecia que se conheciam à uma vida. E nem por um segundo estranharam a presença um do outro.

-Devia levar-te a casa – disse Sasuke olha o céu que agora começava a anoitecer sendo pintado pelos tons do crepúsculo.

-Sim realmente já está a ficar tarde, mas não é necessário levares-me a casa Sasuke – disse Hinata.

-Eu insisto! – Disse o Uchiha, a morena assentiu-lhe francamente e recomeçaram a caminha a casa de Hinata não era longe.

O caminho foi silencioso porque cada um estava perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos.

-Bem é aqui – disse Hinata assim que chegaram em frente ao prédio dela – então adeus! – e esticou-lhe a mão para o Uchiha apertar.

Sasuke envolveu a mão de Hinata na sua e beijou-lhe a mão.

Ainda de mão dada com a Hyuuga, Sasuke acabou com distância entre eles colando a sua testa a e Hinata e fazendo os seus narizes tocarem-se. A morena fechou os olhos dando permissão ao Uchiha e sem excitações ele beijou-lhe os lábios de forma lenta e carinhosa.

Hinata largou o peluche que ainda segurava na mão, enterrando-as ao cabelo do Uchiha e aprofundando o beijo e contacto entre os dois.

Pararam de se beijar de forma lenta e olharam-se. Os cabelos despenteados, as bochechas vermelhas e os lábios inchados. Sasuke sorriu-lhe e largou a sua cintura pela segunda vez naquele dia.

-Vemo-nos segunda. Adeus Hinata. – a morena ficou a olhar para o Uchiha até ele desaparecer no horizonte, uma mão sobre os lábios e os olhos brilhantes como duas verdadeiras pérolas.

* * *

><p><em>Quando começamos a namorar o Neji ia tendo um enfarte e ameaçou o Sasuke que o matar dolorosamente caso me fizesse sofrer. O Deidara perguntou-me se agora o tinha que lamber também e o Sai disse que eu tinha feito a melhor escolha pois o Uchiha era o "mais bem abençoado pela Natureza", eu prefiro pensar que ele estava a falar da beleza dele.<em>

_A minha vida mudou, fiz novos amigos como o Naruto, a Sakura e a Ino. Afinal eles eram boas pessoas e não uns snobs como eu os julgava._

_Observei-o caminhar para mim em toda a sua elegância, olhou para mim e os seus olhos brilharam._

_Enlaçou a minha cintura, puxando-me para um beijo assim que chegou ao pé de mim. _

_-Amo-te! – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto eu deitava a minha cabeça no sue ombro. O meu coração deu um solavanco, Sasuke poucas vezes dizia que me amava._

_E eu não precisava de ouvir muito vez, pois em cada gesto e todos os dias ele demostrava isso. _

_-Eu também te Amo! – Disse-lhe enquanto os fogos-de-artifício começavam a pintar o céu._

* * *

><p>Misha Yanata aqui está a minha resposta ao desafio de Março, acabadinho de sair do forno, postado e acabado no dia de entrega.<p>

Não acredito que vá ganhar porque enfim está cliché e mauzinho.

Mas a intenção está boa, pensei que não o conseguisse terminar, mas calhou bem porque estou de Férias da Páscoa 8D

Enfim faço publicidade à minha fic original escrita em conjunto com a EdLovesWriting, minha grande amiga, Whatever:

.com/s/2824778/1/Whatever (podem deixar review em anónimo)

./historia/80715/Whatever/ageconsent_ok

E a fic Maybe just One Night, uma oneshot que a pedido de muitas famílias vai ter continuação, mas será uma coisa para aí com 7 capitulos:

.net/s/6501784/1/Maybe_just_one_night

See ya:

Violet Cheshire (Mudei o NicK que antes era Bxii)


End file.
